havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Haven:Spoiler policy
In order to provide the most accurate and up-to-date information, this wiki contains details about all stories that have been officially broadcast, released or published for the first time. Haven episodes are released on a different timetable in over 20 countries, but at long as a story has been officially released, anywhere in the world, it may be freely discussed anywhere on this site. These details may be be spoilers to some, so it's up to you to determine whether you wish to be spoiled about available stories that you personally have not yet experienced. We only regulate spoilers which come from stories that have not yet been released. This spoiler policy defines what we consider to be spoilers. It goes on to give instruction as to how such information can and cannot be integrated into pages here. How we define "spoiler" A spoiler is any information — in-universe or behind-the-scenes — coming from a story which has not yet been officially released. Even if this information has been released by the Syfy. The following examples are spoilers — but this list is by no means exhaustive: * "Next Time" trailers, teaser trailers, or anything similar * Cast or crew announcements * Information from an official website about a future episode * Information from an interview with a production principal * Any information about an unbroadcast story Where spoilers are allowed We only permit spoilers in these areas: * articles about the current season, such as Season 4 ::articles which contain future information must be marked at the top of the page with a tag. This alerts the reader to spoilers about upcoming stories and places all such articles in the Category:Articles with spoilers for easy maintenance. * Board:The Guard You may not upload a picture or video destined for the season page, or for a future episode page. Uploading files puts them onto every page through the "Recently Uploaded Files" module in the right sidebar. Uploading a spoilery image adds the spoiler to almost every page on the wiki, so please, don't! Likewise, you can't add a spoiler to a template, or create a category with a spoiler within it, because spoilers aren't allowed in those namespaces either. To put it simply, spoilers must be within ''only the '''text'' of the specified articles or in threads at "The Guard".' Spoilers are ''completely forbidden on in-universe pages, such as Audrey Parker or Haven Herald. It is impossible to verify narrative elements before a story is actually released. Official info What do we do with information that comes from a reputable source like Syfy itself? We use it only on the season page, nowhere else. The three biggest types of "official" info are story titles, casting information, and the occasional leak of in-universe information. Confirmed stories Stories that have been confirmed by Syfy but have not been broadcast, are routinely created with their basic layout and infobox and then fully protected to prevent further edits until the episodes have been broadcast. Only administrators may create or edit these pages until the episode has been broadcast. Information relating to these fully protected stories should go on the story's season article. Confirmed actors and in-universe elements DO NOT create articles relating to in-universe elements or actors who will appear in yet to be broadcast or released stories, even if the information comes from an official Syfy press release. This information is often vague, inaccurate or contains spoilers. If these articles are created they will be deleted. Also, please do not add spoilers to in-universe articles, even to the "Behind the scenes" section. Please wait until an episode finishes airing before adding the new information. All spoilers relating to an in-universe article should be place on the appropriate season page. Rumours Rumours are allowed on season pages, but they must be cited so that users can verify the page's claims. You can cite a source by adding reference tags around it, like this: source with URL here. All facts not confirmed by Syfy or members of the production crew in a formal interview must be placed within a section labeled "rumours". Information without a source can be tagged with which produces the following results: Cast or crew information Information about the cast and crew must start in the rumours section of an article, unless the news is broken by Syfy themselves. Once the person has been confirmed through either official press release or a known member of the production team, it may be moved to either the cast or crew section, as appropriate. It must still, however, retain a citation. ( source url here) After broadcast Rumour sections are subject to complete removal after the story is broadcast. By their nature, rumours are rarely of any value once a story becomes public. If they turn out to be true, the info naturally goes into another section of the article or another more specific article. If they turn out to be false, the info is dismissed as no longer interesting. Once the story is released, it becomes the primary source for information about itself. Spoilers and the forums Spoilers are only allowed on the The Guard board. Be very careful about how you speak in the other forums of the current season. Information from preview trailers, official Syfy releases or cast and crew interviews is only allowed on "The Guard" board, no where else. Trailers are spoilers. Information on the Syfy website prior to the broadcast of an episode is a spoiler. A spoiler is anything released by anyone (including Syfy!) prior to the debut of the story in the country of first publication (the United States). The forums must be areas in which every user can go without fear of encountering material about un-broadcast episodes. Category:Policy